ipolandballsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kik Revolt
Background After CISball went inactive During the SWA Crisis, GreenFinlandball took up the mantle of defending iPolandball during this time. Through doing so, he basically took up the role as head of the community. He had formed a new iPolandball chats with more active people and brought more members to the community. His leadership was essential to beating back the SWA. War Events In the months since the end of the SWA War, things had been mostly peaceful. The first things to go wrong was when GreenFinlandball began using his admin powers in an abusive nature. It started in late July when Green began enforcing Catholic views on the whole community. Those who did not comply would be licked temporarily and, despite protest from many members it continued for weeks. More trouble arrived when a user named FurryCanadaBall joined the community. To most, a furry themed Polandball was acceptable but Green would use his power to protect him from any criticism. A group called the Anti Furry League was founded by Slovakiaball as a protest to this. When more and more people began calling Green out, he proceeded to lick more people. After this, famed community veteran of the Furry, 2ndReichBall joined the Furry League and soon took up the group's leadership position and prepared to take action. The first Confrontation took place on the Afternoon of the 1st of August of 2017. 2ndReichball first confronted GreenFinlandball, demanding that he cease his power abuse and kick FurryCanadaBall. He Refused and kicked him from the chat. The first engagements were done on Kik on the 1st and 2nd of August. In the later days it would be fought in the tags on iFunny but this was kept to a minimum. It is likely Green could have succeeded in the war if he called in his allies in his CATT, but they were reluctant to join in a inter-iPolandball dispute. Being out numbered in his own chat, and with people re-inviting licked combatants, Green decided he would give into the demands of the Furry league. The demands were as follows: # FurryCanadaball must be banned permanently # GreenFinlandball must appoint elected admins to keep him in check. # GreenFinlandball has to ensure that freedom of speech is being respected within the chat On August 3, 2017, GreenFinlandball agreed to all the demands and carried them out. He then proceeded to ban FurryCanadaball and stopped abusing his power for all but that day. On the 4th, he went back to trying to silence people. 2nd and his supporters then lived up to their threat and left his chat, forming a new chat under 2ndReichball. The conflict between these two factions lasted two days as neutral members, and even some of GreenFinland's own supporters, began trickling out of his chat to join the new, more popular one. On the 5th of August, Greenfinlandball admitted victory in frustration and joined the new community, ending the war. Aftermath The new chat under 2ndReichball would continue on peacefully with no major drama events until the new year. GreenFinlandball changed his name to Oulu after leaving the community and joined the iCatholic community afterwards. He would continue to spontaneously raid the Polandball tag on iFunny, iPolandball members' accounts, the iPolandball wiki and, in the later months, even the iPolandball discord server. This would continue for up to a year after the initial war when, in the summer of 2018, Oulu agreed (with pressuring from some higher up iCatholic accounts) to talk it out with high ranking, non hostile members of the iPolandball community. From then on, iPB and Oulu barely ever interacted with each other and most fighting between the two ceased. Today, GreenFinlandball is remembered as an antagonist and villain against the iPolandball community, but it is not forgotten that at one point, he saved the iPB community from destruction and lead it against some of it's most dangerous foes, and as an embodiment of the infamous quote "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain".